


Hell, Angels, and a Crazy Weekend

by Whovians_united



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovians_united/pseuds/Whovians_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in hell, and The Doctor, Cas, Dean, and Sam are off to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to give a big thank you to my sister for her help on this. Also want to dedicate this to Abby, Happy Birthday Buddy!
> 
>  
> 
> During Sherlock Season 3 sometime before the wedding.

Sherlock is sitting at his chair, playing his violin when John comes in. Sherlock sees him, but continues to play as John takes a seat opposite him. Sherlock plays until the stare of John begins to bother him to much, and he stops and looks at John “What John, can't you see I'm busy!” John isn’t even slightly fazed by Sherlock's rude expression. Just as Sherlock is about to start playing again, John finally says “Okay, I’m ready to hear.” Sherlock gives John a questioning look, “I want to know how you survived.” Sherlock gives him a blank stare for a moment, before rising out of his seat, “Well then, we are going to need some tea.”

It takes Sherlock a bit of time to get his thoughts together. He was honestly quite relived, when he didn’t have to dive into that the first day he had seen John. Even after two years, Sherlock still wasn’t sure he quite believed what had happened. And he had a lot of things to cover before Sherlock even began to enter the story.

 

“Dean!” Sam called, from inside of the kitchen, looking frustrated at the lack of actual food in the refrigerator. Dean came walking in after a minute. “I thought you and Cas were making a food run this afternoon?” said Sam, with his best sass face

“Well, we kinda got distracted, the dudes never even watched Star Wars Sam! We have to have our priorities” He says, with a smile but with the eye roll Sam gives he relents “All right, all right. We'll go as soon as this one is over.” Turning around, and heading back to the room upstairs.

Their in between jobs right now, which is a rare occasion in the Winchesters life, and Bobby being out on a job at the same time was even more unheard of. So Dean had decided to make the most of it, by showing Cas some of the best movies ever made, starting with the original Star Wars, of course. Sam wanted to be mad at Dean for not doing the one thing he had to do today, however, it was so strange that Dean would get a day off. Not to mention the fact that he could spend it chilling in front of the TV with Cas. Sam was just too happy to be mad. 

Of course its when things are going good, that you have to start to worry. Suddenly things took a very sudden twist, that Sam wasn’t expecting. One minute Sam was sitting peacefully on the couch, reading this great book, stars something, when this weird wheezing noise began. Sam was up off the couch fast, discarding the book he was once so engrossed. The noise was very loud, so it only took a few seconds before both Dean, and Cas were in the living room, as this blue box began to appear. Dean and Sam had guns pointed toward the box, but were not about to start shooting yet. Once the box had finally made a full appearance in the room, Cas reached out his hand, at which, the box made the wheezing sound again, as if purring at the touch. Cas gave a slight smile, and took a step back. “Cas what the h-”

Dean was cut short when the doors of the box flew open, and a man with a bow tie came sauntering out, quickly shutting the door behind him. “Well nice to finally meet you Dean, Sam. Sorry if I gave you a scare.” He said, looking at the guns with big eyes, not scared just admiring them. Dean was about to say something when the man shouted “Cas!” holding his arms out, and rushing over to give Cas a hug, which he did not return, but the stranger didn't seem too offended about it.

Dean was looking skittishly between Cas and the stranger, “Cas who is this?” Cas looked over to Dean, with an amount of surprise like he had forgotten he was there. “Dean, this is The Doctor an old, um, friend.” “And what is your old friend doing here?” “Well Dean,” said The Doctor, walking closer to Dean “I'm here to see you, well, really all three of you, see I need some help.” 

 

“Well we aren't lifting a finger to help you, till you give us more than just a name and explain what that is!” waving a hand toward the blue box. “That Mr. Dean Winchester, is a T.A.R.D.I.S., which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Its a box that can travel in Time, and Space.” The Doctor said, with a grin spreading across his face. “And as for me, as Cas said, my name is The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous.”

“Great cause that tells me a lot” Dean replied, to which The Doctor took a step closer and replied “Well it would, if you actually knew about the universe around you.” The staring contest that went on in the next few seconds would decide a lot. Dean was testing this guy, this Doctor. If Dean didn’t like him, it was about to get ugly, and even if it didn’t get ugly now, that didn’t mean they would all magically get a long. The knowledge that he was an alien, though, worried Sam, and he was really just hoping that Dean hadn't picked a fight with him, however, to the relief of Sam, and probably Cas, Dean finally broke the silence “And what could a powerful, time traveling alien like yourself need from us?” “And how do you know anything about us?” Sam chimed in, far to curios not to question him. The Doctor backed off of Dean, and turned to Sam “Oh Sam, I’ve heard all about you and Dean. A bit from Cas, but more from those amazing books written about you. The Supernatural series was a very interesting read, and much against the popular opinion of normal people, most really good book series are just the telling of true stories. Just fact, often twisted a little from the actual history but often very real, Harry Potter for instance-” 

“Can we get back to the point. Why are you here?” Cas asks with his signature head tilt of confusion. “Well, you see a friend of mine, Sherlock Holmes, has gotten himself into some serious trouble. You see he committed suicide, and I have to rescue him from hell.”

 

“Wait, I'm confused, you said he committed suicide. So why are you trying to rescue him?” said Sam, very matter of factly, “no offense” he added quickly. “Oh none taken. Its a bit confusing, see there are what I like to call fixed points in time. Some things must always happen whether good or bad. Sherlock's life, is in fact, a fixed point in time, well more like his death is actually. See he has stuff that he has to do before death. Otherwise some things won't work out the way they are meant to.”

“Okie dokie, then Cas, go grab the guy out of hell.” said Dean, with a straight face. And Sam had no doubt that if Cas had mastered the fine art of the eye roll, he would have given a serious one here. “It's not that easy Dean. When I rescued you from hell, I was at full strength, and I had a few other angels to help. Even then we barely made it out. Granted I’m sure Sherlock will be not as well guarded as you, but that does not make this much easier.”

“So what's the plan Doctor?” Sam said, with his trade mark sass face. The Doctor gives a small laugh, “I don't have one, that’s the main reason I came to you boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well we aren't lifting a finger to help you, till you give us more than just a name and explain what that is!” waving a hand toward the blue box. “That Mr. Dean Winchester, is a T.A.R.D.I.S., which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Its a box that can travel in Time, and Space.” The Doctor said, with a grin spreading across his face. “And as for me, as Cas said, my name is The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous.”

“Great cause that tells me a lot” Dean replied, to which The Doctor took a step closer and replied “Well it would, if you actually knew about the universe around you.” The staring contest that went on in the next few seconds would decide a lot. Dean was testing this guy, this Doctor. If Dean didn’t like him, it was about to get ugly, and even if it didn’t get ugly now, that didn’t mean they would all magically get a long. The knowledge that he was an alien, though, worried Sam, and he was really just hoping that Dean hadn't picked a fight with him, however, to the relief of Sam, and probably Cas, Dean finally broke the silence “And what could a powerful, time traveling alien like yourself need from us?” “And how do you know anything about us?” Sam chimed in, far to curios not to question him. The Doctor backed off of Dean, and turned to Sam “Oh Sam, I’ve heard all about you and Dean. A bit from Cas, but more from those amazing books written about you. The Supernatural series was a very interesting read, and much against the popular opinion of normal people, most really good book series are just the telling of true stories. Just fact, often twisted a little from the actual history but often very real, Harry Potter for instance-” 

“Can we get back to the point. Why are you here?” Cas asks with his signature head tilt of confusion. “Well, you see a friend of mine, Sherlock Holmes, has gotten himself into some serious trouble. You see he committed suicide, and I have to rescue him from hell.”

 

“Wait, I'm confused, you said he committed suicide. So why are you trying to rescue him?” said Sam, very matter-of-factly, “no offense” he added quickly. “Oh none taken. Its a bit confusing, see there are what I like to call fixed points in time. Some things must always happen whether good or bad. Sherlock's life, is in fact, a fixed point in time, well more like his death is actually. See he has stuff that he has to do before death. Otherwise some things won't work out the way they are meant to.”

“Okie dokie, then Cas, go grab the guy out of hell.” said Dean, with a straight face. And Sam had no doubt that if Cas had mastered the fine art of the eye roll, he would have given a serious one here. “It's not that easy Dean. When I rescued you from hell, I was at full strength, and I had a few other angels to help. Even then we barely made it out. Granted I’m sure Sherlock will be not as well guarded as you, but that does not make this much easier.”

“So what's the plan Doctor?” Sam said, with his trade mark sass face. The Doctor gives a small laugh, “I don't have one, that’s the main reason I came to you boys.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean does keep his promise, and goes out to get food, with Cas tagging along. Dean didn’t like the idea of leaving Sam alone with The Doctor. But between Cas vouching for The Doctor, and Sam saying it was fine, Dean finally relented, and left with Cas for the food run.

“You ready?” The Doctor stood at the door of the TARDIS, with a huge grin on his face. “Yup!” Sam was not ready, for the second the doors opened he simply could not believe what he was seeing. Sam walked into this huge room, with a large console, and a few sets of stairs going both up and down. Of course, he was supposedly in this blue box, that had appeared in the living room. Sam quickly turned around, looking to The Doctor who stood leaning against the outside of the TARDIS door, with a very proud face. “Go ahead” as he nodded his head, back toward the living room. Sam quickly ran out, and went all the way around this blue box. When he got back to the doors, he saw that the Doctor had walked in, and was leaning against the console with an face of anticipation.

“But how is it...its bigger on the inside!” The Doctor gave a small laugh “Yup, one of the favorite Time Lord science's, bigger on the inside technology. Let me blow your mind some more Sam, this TARDIS has over 100 rooms!” Sam had been trying hard not to, but at this his jaw dropped almost to the floor “But how is this possible, it's-” “Sam, I could sit here and give you the math, but your head would explode, and make this way less fun, its a magical box. Lets just leave it at that.”

When Dean got back, Sam and The Doctor where not in the living room, which gave Dean a bit of a heart attack, until Cas went up the the TARDIS and opened it. Dean was so caught up in the craziness of a bigger on the inside box, that he didn't notice Sam, and The Doctor for a moment yacking away, at what must be the console. Dean was not even slightly prepared for how big the TARDIS really was. He stepped in to get a better look, then quickly stepped out to walk around it, bumping into Cas who had quite the smug look on his face. “What?!” Dean said somewhat sheepishly, trying to act like he wasn’t freaking out, but Cas saw right through it, and Dean knew it. But all Cas did was give a rather big grin, for Cas anyway, and walk into the TARDIS to get Sam, and The Doctor out. It took a while to actually get them out, so Dean had another moment to take in how awesome the TARDIS was; and then get back to the food that he and Cas had left on the table.

When the three finally emerged from the TARDIS, Dean had put away all the food, and they were still conversing. “So it can feel you and stuff?” Sam was questioning “Yes and no, it's complicated and 'it'” looking a little offended, “is a she, I call her sexy.” The Doctor continued, with a big smile on his face. “The TARDIS reminds me of the Baby.” said Cas, throwing the other two off their conversation. They seemed to have forgotten he was there. “Oh yes the Impala! I wonder if they-” “Alright enough goofing around” Dean exclaims, cutting The Doctor off. “We need to get back on target, how are we gonna save Sherlock?” The Doctor seemed to be taken back by Deans sudden cut off of his thought, but The Doctor could tell he was treading on thin ground, and knew all about Dean, so he knew not to push his tolerance. “I'm not sure,” said The Doctor, looking over at the food, “but I hate working on an empty stomach. Anyone else hungry?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, so if you can get into hell with the TARDIS, then what do you need us for?” Dean was confused and tired, not a good combination. “Well, yes, the TARDIS can get into hell, but where we will end up in hell is impossible for me to tell. We could appear right next to Sherlock when we get there, but more likely we will end up pretty far away, and I have no navigational setting for hell. That’s why I need you, Sam is just an add on really, no offense. I need the two of you because you have both made it out before. A feat done by very few.” 

“Well, I have zero memory of the escape. Even when I was there...doing things” as Dean has flashes to the torture of himself, and other souls, “I don’t remember much.” Doctor watches him very carefully as he speaks, Dean feels weary of the staring, because the only person who has done staring like that is Cas. “Well I'm glad you don’t remember any of it, even if that could help us at this point. Thankfully, I have a feeling you” flashing his eyes over to Cas “remember it all.” Dean looks to Cas, who has taken to looking at a piece of dust on the table, until he lifts his eyes to look at Dean for a moment, and then to The Doctor. “Yes, I remember it all. So you can take me and leave the boys here.” Dean has his mouth open, and is shouting no way before Cas' sentence has made it out. The Doctor still has his eyes fixed on Cas, and Cas is watching him right back. After a bit of a speech on how Cas isn’t going in there alone, The Doctor turns to Dean. “Dean, I don't think you fully appreciate the fact, that Cas will have to relive all of his time in hell, and he is trying to save you from that.” 

“He isn’t going in without me.” Dean says, fine with the staring contest that is now going on between him, and The Doctor. Sam gives a small cough, and does a head nod to the door as it closes behind Cas. Dean was so caught up in the stare down with The Doctor, he didn't notice. He is getting up to follow Cas, when The Doctor also stands up, and says “Dean, it's not my call. But if I were you, I would be grateful for the pain he's trying to save you. Better not to remember.” Dean nods, and heads outside.

Dean finds Cas out among the cars, sitting on the ground with his back to a mustang. “You don't need to go, there truly is no need.” Cas says, hearing Dean approach, not yet looking at him. “I can guide The Doctor in hell, and we can work on something that will lead us to Sherlock. Then we will simply need to grab him and return.” Finally looking up to Dean “Actually I do need to go, cause I need to be there to watch your back, cause you never where a good hunter.” He says, sitting down next to Cas, with a little smile. “Cause I can't leave my best friend to the mercy of some 'Time lord' I’ve just met.” Cas has begun to stare at a very interesting piece of dirt on the ground, till Dean gives him a small nudge. “Okay?” Cas looks up “Okay” with the smallest hit of a smile. “Alright then, but first we need to finish Star Wars.”


	5. Chapter 5

Its about 4 o'clock in the morning when they finally find a spell to track Sherlock in hell. They quickly do the spell, finding all the items they needed in Bobby's house. It takes them a whole 20 minutes to do the spell. They end up enchanting a magnifying glass, it was what they had sitting around. They all decide they definitely wanted some sleep, before going to hell. The the boys head off to their rooms, The Doctor to his TARDIS, and even Cas decided to use one of the spare bedrooms, to sleep or meditate Dean isn’t sure, and he's not about to ask. 

On the way to bed Dean catches Sam, “Your not going.” He says very commandingly, and starts to walk away, until Sam catches up. “Yes I am Dean. Look, I understand your worried, but seriously it's hell, and you will need all the help you can get.” Dean looks up into those big green eyes, and wants to try to argue, but he knows its a lost cause. He knows that Sam got his stubborn streak from all members of the family, so he decides he's just too tired to fight. “Fine, but you are not gonna try anything stupid down there, okay, flow my lead period!” Sam has a small smile on his face, because he knows he's just won, “Yeah, yeah whatever you say bro” he says, smile growing a little wider. They quickly go off to bed, to sleep for as long as they can, because after all, hell is waiting.

 

Dean is sure he's not the first one up, but the house is so quite. Dean gets up, takes a quick shower, gets dressed, and comes down to find Cas on the couch. He's reading, and by the stack of books beside him, Dean's guess is that he hasn’t gotten much, if any rest. Dean had just decided to leave Cas to his reading, when Cas starts talking to him, “Rest well Dean?” He says, not looking up from his book. “How did you know-” “because your always the first one up.” He replies, not letting Dean finish, and looking at him this time “And because you, and your brother have different height, and weight which makes the stairs sound-” “Okay Cas, got it. Is he up yet?” pointing over to the TARDIS “I do not know. I assumed that when he was ready, he would come out, as did you.” “Right, well don’t let me bother you, I'm just gonna go get some breakfast.” Dean gives a smile, and then heads to the kitchen. 

Its an hour before everyone is up, and ready to go. They were told to prepare for anything, so Dean basically loads up the whole trunk, and brings it into the TARDIS. The Doctor cringes at the sight of all the weapons, but doesn’t say anything. Dean had called Bobby a little before, and told him about the basics of what was going on. He didn't feel like telling Bobby about the alien, and the bigger on the inside box. Bobby thought they were crazy, but wished everybody luck, and said goodbye.

They had all loaded up in the TARDIS, and were ready to go. Dean, still thought for the most part it was a bad plan. He wished that he remembered hell, so he could go, and not have Cas, and Sam tag along. Here they were though, all standing around the console, while The Doctor did a few last things, and said, “Hang on!” and they were off.

It was a lot like flying, which of course, meant that Dean hated it. He was sure he was looking pretty green half way through, and he was not feeling grateful for the breakfast he'd eaten. He looked to Sam, who was thoroughly enjoying the trip. He had this huge grin on his face, like he had just won the lottery. Dean then turned to look at Cas, who to his surprise, wasn’t looking in really good form either. Dean was sure he wasn’t looking as bad as him, but Cas was not enjoying the ride.

Finally the ride ended, “What's wrong with you Cas? Thought you would be used to flying?” Cas looked over at Dean, with a very unhappy expression “Flying I am used to, and quite enjoy. That” Cas turns to The Doctor “was not flying.” The Doctor looks up from the console, with an offended look “Hey! You try flying an eight pilot machine by yourself.” What this meant exactly, Dean didn't know, but the look of horror from The Doctor, and the look of sickness from Cas, made him give a little laugh. “So we made it then?” asked Sam “Yes, according to my scanners we are in fact, in hell.” replies The Doctor. Dean, and Cas exchange a look, somewhere between a 'glad we are in this together face' and 'it sucks to be us'. “Well gentleman, off to see the wizard” The Doctor says, cracking a smile. A movie reference, okay maybe this guy was all right.


	6. Chapter 6

They took a few more minutes before getting out of the TARDIS, grabbing their guns, knives, and other things they might need. Dean had just grabbed an extra gun, and offered it to The Doctor “No, sorry, I can't.” “What, you don't know how, its easy, see you just-” “No I can, but I don't use guns.” Dean gave him strange look. “Alright, but when you die cause you've got no way to protect yourself, it's not my fault.” The Doctor gave him a little smile, and walked off toward the doors. “Ready boys?” He said, a little too enthusiastically. Dean turns to Sam, and Cas, “And there's no way I’m convincing either of you to stay?” he says, with an eyebrow up. Sam shakes his head, and Cas starts, “That would be highly illogical as we-” “Alright Spock, I get it.” Dean turns back to The Doctor, “Lets do this.” 

The Doctor is the first one out. It's Dark, not like no light dark, but pitch black dark. He's very thankful he grabbed a flashlight from the Winchesters, but to his, somewhat, surprise the Flash light hardly makes a dent in the darkness. The only real use the flashlights will have, will be to see the other three men, and just a few steps in front of him.

“Doctor” calls out Sam. “I'm here Sam. Be sure we close the TARDIS door. I'm sure these demons couldn't use it, but don’t want them poking around in her anyway.” “How are we going to find our way back to the TARDIS once we get Sherlock?” asked Cas “Oh, I have the TARDIS key, which will act kinda like a homing device for it. We shouldn't have too much trouble.” 

Cas was given the magnifying glass to take the lead, Dean not far behind him. With The Doctor, and Sam taking the back of the group. It was very quiet, The Doctor hated it, but just as he thought that, a long high pitched scream suddenly hit their ears, causing all the men to stop. They couldn't say from which direction it came, it seemed to come from all around them. Cas turned to all of them. “Try to keep your mind clear of things that would scare you. The demons might not know we are not supposed to be here, but we are in their domain, and they are slightly psychic down here. This helps them torture their souls.” “You didn’t think that was information we could have used before coming down here?” asks Dean, looking rather frustrated. “I'm sorry Dean, you didn't ask.” They then had a small staring contest before Sam gave a cough, which snapped them both out of it, and they kept walking. 

“Is that usual for them?” asked The Doctor, after he was out of ear shot of the other two men. Continuing to walk, he turned to Sam. Sam had a small smile on his face, like he got that question all the time, and was pretty tired of it. The Doctor almost commented more, but decided against it. The Doctor had to admit, he was a little out of his element in this adventure. It's really not like anything else he had ever faced. 

Sam, and The Doctor were sure to stay very close together, but Dean and Cas were a few steps ahead of them. The Doctor could still make out part of them, but The Doctor didn't really notice they had stopped until he all, but ran into the back of Dean. The two stood frozen looking to their right, they could see a large door. The Doctor was under the understanding that when they were near Sherlock the magnifying glass would begin to glow. There was no such glow, so he was just looking up to ask Dean, and Cas what was wrong, when he saw their faces. It was a look of shock more for Dean, and terror for Cas. The Doctor looked back to Sam, who seemed to get the message the other two men had been here before, and this was not a happy memory they were reliving.

 

Cas recognized the door immediately. In those doors was one of the more high grade hell's. It was a large metal door, there were no walls around it. It seemed to be just a door in the middle of no where. It was decorated with many nasty images, that would give nightmares to anyone who saw it. This was one of the many places that he, and a few other angels battled to get Dean out. Cas is suddenly flashing to nasty fights with some of the most powerful demons, the death of a few of his brothers, but also he remembers Deans bright shinning soul in the midst of hell. Cas remembers that this was the last task God have given to him, to save the worthy man from hell. Cas had done it, but with a great cost. Then, Cas was mad at Dean, mad that many of his brothers had died, to save this man that didn’t even consider himself worth saving. Now Cas was glad he had been the one, the one to finally grip Dean, and raise him from perdition. Dean changed Cas's view on just about everything, and made Cas a completely different person from the old Cas, who had fought his way through this door. 

A hand on his shoulder is what snaps him out of reliving the rest of the messy rescue of Dean. The hand is The Doctors, and he's glad to have come back to the present time. After another quick second they are back on track. Cas knew it would be quiet for the most part, for this he was grateful, because the attack that followed would show him he was way out of shape.

It came from the right, the side where Dean was not. It surprised Cas, but not quite enough for the demon to live. With a quick turn, to wait for another attacker, the four of them had made ranks, going back to back to make a square. They had stood for nearly a minute, and Dean had just started saying “Well maybe he was-” when three more demons jumped out of the shadows, one between the Doctor and Dean, who was quickly ended with the old knife. One between Dean and Cas, which was punched, and then stabbed with an angel blade. And the last one went right for Sam. He must have aimed right for Sam, because he had Sam pinned to the ground when Cas turned to help. He could see the knife the demon was holding, struggling to make it to Sam's stomach. Cas quickly kicked him off a Sam, and jumped on top of him to get his angel blade right into the Demons middle. 

The Doctor stood watching them putting away their knives, before letting out a small laugh causing the stare of all three men, obviously very curious as to what made their situation so funny. “Sorry, just really glad to get some help, because I never would have been able to do that.” Cas gave a small shrug, knowing that what The Doctor said was true. Knowing The Doctor could have taken that much worse. He'd known the Doctor for a bit, and Cas, although, he didn't say it out loud, didn't really want the Doctor to come. Sure he had the TARDIS, and it was his friend, but Cas knew the Doctor hated violence, so him laughing was much better than a possible lecture, and bane on their weapons.

They continued on a little slower than before, Cas knew they were getting closer to the more populated places of hell, so better to go slow and hope to be unnoticed, than fast and draw attention to themselves. “Are we gonna talk about what happened back there?” Dean says, rather out of the blue, giving Cas a little bit of a startle. Cas continues walking, but gives Dean a questioning look before saying “I'm sorry Dean, I figured you could handle whatever came at you, and I had two other demons to-” “No not the demons Cas. I'm talking about the door. You know, the one that lead to some cells, including mine.” 

“I am unsure as to what you desire me to say on the matter?” He replies, utterly confused at what Dean wants from him. “I.... I” Dean gives a small laugh “I don't know either. But it hit me, that I don't think I ever thanked you for dragging me out of here, and well, thanks Cas.” Dean gives a small smile, which fades rather quickly. “and I'm sorry about your angel buddies.” Cas gives him a small nod, and they continue in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

This was it huh? This was were Dean had spent 4 months of his life. Sam really couldn't imagine it. I mean it was scary enough just walking through here in the dark, not knowing what was out there. But to be in here, and be tortured for 4 months, and what felt like 40 years for Dean. He couldn't help watching Dean has he walked. Dean looked fine, walking around like it was no big deal, like he wasn’t walking in hell, but he could tell Dean was a little shaken. Then it happened, the magnifying glass began to glow. Very dimly at first, but it was glowing and that was progress. They had bumped into two more demons, who Sam thinks, were more surprised by the group, than the group was surprised by them. It was two quick kills by Cas and Dean.

“Is there anything special we will have to do to get Sherlock out?” The Doctor asked, not to anyone in particular. “It depends” answered Cas after a moment, “and depending on how bad he's been tortured I may have to heal him, which is one of the reasons I have not been smiting the demons.” “And the other reason?” Dean asked “I didn't want it to draw attention. It wold basically be a signal flare to all the demons in hell, that an angel was here.” “Good reason.” Dean replied.

Sam was about to ask a question, when the magnifying glass began to glow very bright, leading them to another door. This door was just a plain metal door. It had no horrifying images, as the other did, but it still looked rather menacing, standing alone. The Doctor quickly went to it, taking out what he had told Sam was his sonic screwdriver. Sam didn't question to much of what it did, as he was too busy asking The Doctor other questions at the time, but he did hear that it worked on everything, but wood. The Doctor had just turned it on, which made it have an annoying buzzing sound. He then traced the outlines of the door with it, and it popped open. He looked back at them giving a grin “Bet you couldn't do that with a gun” to which Dean shrugged, and headed in the door.

Sam was next in the door, and was a little surprised by what he found. It reminded him of a badly kept jail. It was a rather long and wide hallway, lining the walls were metal doors, with door slides you could look into. Sam was curious, but dare not try opening any of the slides for fear of what he might see inside. The cries, screams, moans, and pleas of those inside the many rooms filled the hallway. Cas and The Doctor had passed Sam, as he was examining one of the many doors. Each door had something written on it, but Sam had no idea what language it was. Until suddenly the language seemed to change into just plain English. “Oh look the translation circuit in the TARDIS is working.” said Sam rather happily “The what?!” Dean turned to Sam looking confused. “The translation circuit. Its just some Time Lord science that allows you, when your with me, to hear and read different languages in your own language.” The Doctor said proudly. 

Sam was very glad The Doctor hadn't mentioned that it was working in Deans brain, because Sam wasn't sure he would take that well. Sam was about to ask if anyone recognized the name he was looking at, but Cas called out “It's glowing more” and began to walk forward, everyone quickly following his lead. Cas was just walking down the hallway while he, Dean, and the Doctor looked for Sherlock's name. “Here's a William Sherlock Scott Holmes!” Dean called out, a little ahead of the rest, and The Doctor let out a laugh, “I always thought that was a weird first name.” “Says the man who calls himself The Doctor” Dean exclaims quickly, with quite the sass face. The Doctor gives a head nod, and walks over to the door. He does the same as he did with the outside door, grabs his sonic screwdriver, and pops it open a moment later, only this time he catches the door before going in.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come back for more have we!” says a man inside, with a maniacal laugh, and amazing British accent. “Come now, don’t be shy! Step into the light!” The Doctor opens the door to a man suspended in the middle of the room, being hung by chains attached to both arms and legs. The room looks normal enough, but the state of the man hanging is another story altogether. On both hands, all but his thumbs seem to be broken. He looks to have had a white dress shirt on, but its been cut into, along with his arms leaving his arms dripping a lot of blood, and there is plenty more in a puddle on the ground. His stomach, and legs look like someone took a whip to them, and they were merciless with it. The worst though his his face, beat up and mutilated to such an extreme, it was all Sam could do not to throw up. 

“Doctor?' Sherlock said, pausing then letting out another laugh, which caused a bunch of blood to come spraying out of his mouth. “YOUR NOT REAL!! HAHAHA!!” with every movement he made, the blood flow from all over his body seemed to increase. “I am real Sherlock” said The Doctor, slowly walking toward his bloodied and battered friend “I know its hard to believe, but I'm really here, we are here to help you. Why'd you have to go die like that, huh?” Sherlock seemed to ponder this for a moment. “You sure it's really him Doctor?” asked Dean, just as Sherlock spit blood onto The Doctors face. The Doctor seemed a little disgusted, but all he did was turn to Dean and say, “Oh yeah, that’s him alright. Cas would you mind?” 

At this Cas walked up rather slowly toward Sherlock, probably hoping he wouldn’t split blood on his treasured trench coat, Dean also offered The Doctor a handkerchief, which The Doctor gladly took with a thank you and wiped the blood off his face. Cas reached out, and grabbed Sherlock's wrist, in the blink of an eye Sherlock was looking completely healed. Cas, however, had taken a turn for the worse, and quickly leaned up against the wall to keep from falling over. Dean was quick to run over and make sure he was alright, but Cas insisted he was fine, just that healing Sherlock had taken a lot of his power. 

Sherlock was much better looking physically, but he still didn't believe that they weren't just some demon trick. He looked suspiciously from one men to the next “ Two hunters, and an angel? Doctor, really, you couldn't do any better?” “How did you-” Dean started, but was quickly cut off by Sherlock, “Well It's obvious, the salt on your shoes and the holy water in your jacket pockets, means you've delt with demons before. The callous on your hands indicates your often holding guns, and the lack of gunpowder reside means your not shooting regular bullets, so you must be shooting salt rounds. You also-” “Sherlock, as much fun as it is to watch you deduce and astound people, I'm afraid we really don’t have time for it.” The Doctor interrupts, causing Sherlock to throw him quite the death glare for being interrupted. “Well then...just gonna leave me hanging here.” Sam and Dean are still standing in some shock, until it finally hits them to help The Doctor get Sherlock down. They both get on either side of him, and hold him up as The Doctor goes around him, using his sonic screwdriver on the chains that were holding Sherlock up. 

Sherlock is physically fine, but Sam can see he is still quite shaken mentally. Sam offers his hand “Hi, I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean, and that over there is Castiel.” Sherlock ignores the hand, and looks to the Doctor. “Took you long enough.” The Doctor throws Sam an look that screams 'sorry for my rude friend'. “Well I was busy, trying to find” He talks while using the sonic screwdriver to undo the chains on Sherlock's feet, “someone who wanted to rescue you from hell. That, and having the qualifications to actually pull it off, are very hard to find Sherlock. You should be grateful these boys helped at all.”

Dean was now standing next to Cas, who had moved outside the door to keep a watch. “We should start going Doctor” He said. “Sherlock you good to walk?” Sam asks, trying to be thoughtful but all he gets is a rather nasty glare, and Sherlock replying “Of course.” Sherlock then quickly walks out the door, followed by Sam, and The Doctor, who looks at the three of them and says, “I am sorry. I'd say this isn’t normal for him, but it is, and I’m trying to decide whether that’s good or bad.”


	9. Chapter 9

This Sherlock is a high class jerk, why on earth is Dean down here helping to rescue this nasty person. He's not even sure why he is anymore. All Dean knows is that he is ready to be out of Hell, and back in Bobby's house watching Dr. Sexy M.D. The trip to get Sherlock wasn't to difficult, which had Dean on edge, waiting for the real hard part to begin. Cas was looking not to good. Healing Sherlock took a lot of his mojo. Seeing Sherlock strung up like that, had memories of both Dean's own torture, and his torturing other people going through his head. It was the last thing Dean wanted back in his nightmares, but he was sure once he got top side it would be the next dream he would have.

They were down the hallway quickly, and out the door heading back to the TARDIS, when Dean stopped. Something was moving out in the dark. Not just the usual something either, he wasn’t sure what it was, Cas must had felt it too, because he stopped right next to Dean and the rest of the group followed suit. They stood staring into the darkness before they started to hear it. It sounded like little kids voices calling out “Freak! He's a Freak!” the voices seemed to be coming once again, from all around them. Then it hit Dean, this was Sherlock. It was Sherlock, having let hell get a hold in his mind, the demons were now messing with him.

This meant that hell knew he was out and about, how much more they knew, Dean couldn't be sure. He was sure that things were about to get a whole lot harder though. “We have to pick up the pace, but we need to be more careful than ever. He's a clear target for them, so it's gonna draw any of the demons hanging around” said Cas, looking very solemn. “Sherlock they are about to hit you with some of your worst fears and bad memories, no matter what happens you need to keep moving. The only real things here are us.” says The Doctor. Sherlock looks more shaken than ever, but Dean can tell he's trying to hide it. “Well if it's so dangerous then let's go.” 

It was quiet for a while, then there was some man emerging from the darkness toward them. He was a rather short man with blondish hair, wearing a jumper. “I was better without you.” The man was states, looking right at Sherlock, “You dragged me back into the nasty stuff in life, and I hated it, I just didn’t have the heart to tell you.” The Doctor, quickly, was shaking Sherlock saying “Sherlock it's not really John! Don't let this thing get to you! This isn't him!” Sherlock seemed to come out of it a little, but Dean could tell he was shaken down to his core already, and when Dean looked back the man was gone. 

“Doctor should we attack them?” Dean asked completely confused as to what his role was at this point. “No, it wont do any good.” says Cas before The Doctor can answer, “It's not really a demon, its a demon just messing with Sherlock. He chooses a fear from his mind, and simply puts it on display for Sherlock to torture him.” Dean suddenly has a flash to his mother in hell. telling him how disappointed she is in the man her son has become. His father, brother and even Bobby paid him a visit in hell, telling him how worthless he was. “Why don't I take the lead?” says The Doctor, flashing Dean a very worried look, “I have got the key after all.” He states, pulling it out of his pocket and swinging it in front of them, and they all quickly follow The Doctor into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor is worried. He's got Sherlock, who is having some of his greatest fears and other nasty stuff walk up to him, he's got Cas running on half angel mojo, and he's got Dean reliving hell flash backs. The only one that hasn’t really gone down yet, is Sam. Great, the two newbies to hell are the ones leading their journey back. 

Despite all the downers that are going on right now, The Doctor isn’t doing too bad. He got his friend back, and so far it hasn't been as bad as he thought it would be, granted it hasn’t been a Shakespeare in the park, but he can live with that. He sees the figures just before the rest do. Anderson and Donovan, both looking quite angry. “Well freak, I knew you'd do it. Knew you couldn't keep up your act forever” says Donovan, still walking toward Sherlock, although Anderson had stopped. “You were a big liar, I always said it!” “You thought you were so smart” chimed in Anderson, “but we knew the truth, your nothing but a big fake!” “NOOO!!” screamed Sherlock, running at Donovan, only to have her disappear, causing him to fall to the ground. 

Sherlock didn't look sad this time, he looked angry. The Doctor was glad to see this, because mad Sherlock would be much more productive than sad Sherlock. They all stood for a moment, till Sherlock got up rather slowly, and turned to them “I'd like to make it out sometime today!” They all started to move again, The Doctor asking Sherlock if he was fine, but he just shrugged saying “Ask me when we are out of here.”

The key to the TARDIS didn’t glow like the Winchesters magnifying glass. For The Doctor, the key was slightly physic, so it kind of lead the way. The closest thing the Doctor could compare it to, was like a GPS, it didn't have a literal voice inside his head that gave him the exact directions, but it sent him a kind of physic vibe of where to go. The Doctor suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, Cas, but when he looked around to ask what was going on, Cas had a finger up to signal being quiet. The other men were frozen as well, looking around as if waiting for something. 

Suddenly they heard a growling, and Dean is slipping on a pair of glasses, looking every where till his eyes freeze a little past The Doctor. Dean had begun mouthing something, when suddenly The Doctor feels something jump on to his back, forcing him to the ground. Then the feeling of sharp knives digging into him, and then he blacks out.

He wakes to Sherlock, and Sam sitting over him. Sam asking, “Doctor you feel okay?” It takes a second for him to register what had just happened, “Yeah actually I feel fine.” he remarks, as he slowly sits up, realizing that Cas must have healed him. Cas is sitting a bit away with Dean, who has the same worried face Sam had, when The Doctor first woke up. “Cas you okay?” The Doctor asks, feeling guilty for being stupid and causing his friend to save him, “I am fine” says Cas, standing up “I am just running low on energy.”

The Doctor had just stood up, when another figure came view, Moriarty. “Well, Well, Well” he began, with a big smile on his face. “If it's not the great Sherlock Holmes. In hell no less, how very appropriate.” Sherlock was not going to stand there, and take this one. He walked right up to Moriarty with a small grin, “Oh, but look who was here first.” Moriarty gave a great laugh, “Oh, but see Honey,” he started, as he began to circle around Sherlock, “I'm not really here. See this is all going on in that little noggin of yours.” He stated pointed at Sherlock's forehead, giving it a bop, all trace of smile gone. “So then Sherlock, if I’m not here,” he stated, coming back around to Sherlock's face, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “then where am I?” the grin returning to his face, as he walked away into the darkness. “Later your gonna have to explain who all these people are.” says Sam matter-of-factually, “and what that guys problem is.”


	11. Chapter 11

They don’t run into to anymore people for a bit. Sam is really grateful for this. After all, its one thing having someone you know coming up, and scaring you in hell, but not knowing who any of these people are makes it just creepy. “We are getting pretty close” calls the Doctor, and they continue the walk back. 

Sam was just beginning to think they would make it back without another incident, when another stranger came into view. The man was very tall, and dressed well like the last one, and when he stopped, he leaned on the umbrella he held in this right hand. “You know I begged Mother to have an abortion when she was pregnant with you.” Sam's eyes quickly dart over to Sherlock, who for the first time in this trip, looks utterly shattered, by what Sam assumes are his brothers words. Sam can understand, if he had heard those word out of his brothers mouth, he was not sure how he would go on. “I told her that I would be quite sufficient for any of her needs later in life, and that I didn’t want a little brother. I knew you would be just a pain to grow up with.” Sherlock is frozen in his stance, with a few tears now running down his face. “And was I right, you were a menace as a child, and I hated you.” Sam looked to The Doctor, expecting him to do something, but The Doctor stood there, just as frozen with shock and horror. “And when you jumped,” the man takes a few steps toward Sherlock. “when you jumped, I was so relived. I'd finally gotten rid of you.” Suddenly the man disappeared.

Sam can only imagine what Sherlock is feeling now. I mean, it's bad enough all of these other people in his life calling him things, but its a whole different world having your brother tell you that he wished you had never been born. That he never loved you, that in fact he hated you, and was glad you were gone. Sam could just see Dean saying it to him, and his heart goes out to Sherlock. They may not know each other at all, but Sam can feel his pain in this moment. 

Sherlock is still standing there completely still, other than an occasional tear rolling down his face. There is a state of crying you can have, Sam knows, that just paralyzes you. You can't move, scream, or do anything, but feel the sadness like sharp knives digging into you. No one is moving to try and help Sherlock, not even The Doctor. So Sam decides he should. 

Sam carefully walks behind him, “Sherlock” he says softly. With no response, Sam puts a hand on his left shoulder, “Sherlock” Sherlock turns to Sam with a look that Sam could never fully describe. The look of 'broken heart', 'complete and utter sadness', 'shock', and something else Sam could never quite put his finger on. They sit, and stare at each other for a moment, Sam trying his best to communicate to Sherlock, using only his eyes, that its alright to cry, its alright to scream, or do whatever he needs to do, however, Sherlock does none of these, he simply turns around and says, “Well, shall we go?” No one argues with him. No one says anything for a while, although they all walk on. It takes Sherlock several minutes to stop the tears from flowing. Sherlock doesn't reach to wipe them off, he just lets them roll down his cheeks, and drop off his face.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor and Cas are in the lead now, and Sam thinks he hears them saying something, but he can't make out anything specific. Sam forgets that they are friends sometimes, they act rather strange around one another. Sam really wants to know how they know each other, but he dare not ask. They have to much going on now. Dean walks quietly on the other side of Sherlock, he looks in deep thought over something, but Sam decides not to ask. 

“I play the violin.” Sherlock says out of nowhere. “Wish I had it with me know, I like to play while I think.” Sherlock doesn't look at either Sam, or Dean when he says this. He just keeps looking at his feet, and moreover where he's walking. They walk for another moment in silence, before Sam asks, “So when did you learn to play?” “When I was a kid, I got teased a lot about dance class, so I took up an instrument instead.” Sam knows Dean wants to make some crack about Sherlock taking dance, but thankfully Dean doesn't, rather he responds “We were on the road for most of our lives, so instruments weren't really an option.”

“It should be just up ahead.” The Doctor says, over his shoulder. They start to see the light of the TARDIS up ahead, but they also see something else. They aren't sure what it is, till they get up a bit closer, then they see them, there are four demons hanging out by the TARDIS. And Cas, and The Doctor look worried.


	13. Chapter 13

“Doctor, something else is here. I don’t know what it is, but it's powerful.” Cas says, whispering to The Doctor. He purposely was walking with him, because The Doctor needed to know, but he didn't want to worry Dean. “It's not something that I felt the last visit to hell.” The Doctor looks a like worried, “Well, hopefully whatever it is will stay away from us.” The Doctor gives a small smile, which quickly fades after Cas gives him a blank stare in return. “Cas, you have to lighten up. Okay?” the Doctor then slaps Cas on the back. 

They walk in silence. Cas is worried. He feels like whatever this thing is, that it is getting closer. Then he finds himself listening to the conversation of the men behind him, until The Doctor declares “It should be just up ahead.” Cas, and The Doctor are the first to take in the sight. There are four demons camped out around the TARDIS, but the Doctor's eyes were instantly drawn to something else. About three feet away from the TARDIS and the Demons, were two stone angels, that he was sure were not there earlier. The Doctor looks at Cas, and starts to say something...


	14. Chapter 14

Dean has seen the demons, and isn't too worried, there are only four of them. Dean and Sam, if they play it out right, can take them down without anyone else needing to get involved. Yet here they sit, while The Doctor and Cas exchange looks and words, that Dean isn't even sure they can hear. Dean, finally tired of waiting, walks a little closer to the two of them. “What are we waiting on?” Cas gives Dean a look he's never seen on Cas before, and he's not even sure he can describe it. “Yes Dean, give us another moment and you, Sam, and I will go kill the demons, and head home.” Dean goes back over to Sherlock and Sam, and tells Sam to get ready, they need to go kill those demons.

Cas is over after another minute. “Okay, Dean, you and Sam will go around to the back of the TARDIS and each kill one of them as quickly and quietly as you can. Dean if you could try to get another one I will handle the last one. Sam,” Cas is holding the TARDIS key, and hands it to Sam. “as soon as you kill your one demon, get into the TARDIS, Sherlock will follow behind you and get in as well. Dean you are after them, then The Doctor and I will be right behind you.” Cas looks like he's lost his best friend now. “In case we don't make it through this-” “Cas there are only 4 of-” “I know Dean, but there is always a chance. Just in case, know that I consider you both family.” Cas looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t dare. He simply gave a small smile and said, “Whenever you are ready. Sam I need to talk to you for a second.” “Sure Cas, Dean you mind finishing up with Sherlock?” Dean just nodded and Sam, The Doctor, and Cas had another very soft spoken conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean, Sam, and Sherlock went a few feet away, then did a circle around to the back of the TARDIS. Thankfully, the demons were very occupied in staring at something in the dark, so when Dean killed the first with the demon knife, the others didn’t even noticed. Cas and The Doctor, however, started walking out like they were going toward the TARDIS, but their eyes didn't leave something out in the dark. Dean didn’t have much time to look at Cas, because Sam had just killed his one demon and he made a bit of noise, attracting the other two, one of which rushed Dean, and died rather quickly. The other rushed Sherlock, who had just received the Winchester crash course on how to stab a demon with a spare angel blade, which apparently was very good, because Sherlock had killed it before Dean had a chance to move to help. 

 

He looked back to Cas, and The Doctor who were staring at some stone angels, which he thought had moved since last time he looked. He glanced back at the TARDIS to make sure Sam, and Sherlock had made it into the TARDIS okay, and then when he looked back at the stone angels, they had moved about a foot, and out of know where the statue had a killer look on his face. “CAS!” Cas didn’t look away from the one statue, and The Doctor was staring at the other. They were both slowly backing up. Every once in a while the statues would move a bit closer moving at very fast rates. “Dean, get in the TARDIS! NOW!!” called Cas, although he still didn’t look back.

Dean was not sure what was happening, but he wasn't going to get into that TARDIS without Cas, and it slowly felt like that was about to happen. Cas was getting closer to Dean, so he finally pulled his arm, Cas's face leaving the angels for a second, snapping back as fast as possible, but the stone angel was right up on top of Cas now. “Dean, you have to get into the TARDIS.” said Cas, “We'll be right behind you.” said The Doctor, not quite as far back as Cas yet. “Cas you good?” The Doctor questioned “Yes, 1, 2, 3!” They suddenly looked at the other ones angel, both of which moved a little. The Doctor was right next to Dean now, “ SAM!” The Doctor called, and Dean was about to turn around, when he felt someone come up from behind, and pull him into the TARDIS. 

Dean knew it was Sam, and that is was basically pointless to struggle, because he was much bigger, and a bit stronger than Dean at the moment. But he struggled anyway. They were about to leave Cas behind, and Dean was not gonna take it lying down. 

The Doctor was still watching his angel, but he was at the TARDIS door now. “Good bye Cas! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” He quickly shut the door, ran over to the controls, and started the TARDIS.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean had gotten loose of Sam, but it was no use. The door wouldn't open, and no amount of banging seemed to change that. He put his back to the door, and slid down slowly. He had just left his best friend back in hell. What's worse, was that his brother, and The Doctor had planned it. A red, hot anger started to bubble up inside of Dean, and as soon as the TARDIS had landed, he stood up, marched over, and punched The Doctor in the face, causing him to fall over. He started to kick him, but Sam had jumped in and held him back, “YOU HEARTLESS JERK!!! YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE TO DIE!!!” Dean screamed loudly, but it was no use, the Doctor was out cold. 

Sam dragged The Doctor out of the TARDIS, and laid him down on the couch, keeping a careful eye on Dean the whole time, just waiting for Deans next overflow of emotions to hit. Dean was pissed! Absolutely pissed! He wanted nothing more than to smash the Doctor's brains in for leaving Cas down there with those... those things, but he wouldn't. No, Dean had to keep him alive, so that he and Dean could go down, and save Cas. He would not leave Cas there, period.

So because he couldn't bash the Doctor brains in, he did what he always did whenever he was upset. He went outside into the junk yard of bobby’s house, picked an old car, grabbed a crowbar, and beat the crap out of the car. Until Dean couldn't lift the crowbar anymore, then he slid down the edge of the car, and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam was worried sick about everything. He has Dean, out beating the living day lights out of some car that didn't do anything wrong, poor K.I.T.T., he has The Doctor out cold on the couch. He dare not give him any kind of medication, because he was an alien after all, he wasn't sure if any medicine could kill him, and, of course, they had left Cas back in hell. Cas had lied to Sam. He said that he was afraid Dean would pitch a fit, with him being the last in. So told him when The Doctor called, to come and drag Dean in. Well, that didn't turn out to well. Sam felt so guilty. He had no idea what those strange stone things were, but he did what Cas had asked him to. Sherlock was the only one “okay” in the group. He was up in Sam's room sleeping, after Sam gave him a little food, he could barely keep his eyes open.

Well, Sam was tired of waiting for The Doctor to just naturally wake up, so he started poking him trying to get him up. Dean had given him a really nice black eye, that had just started to come up. Sam just kept hitting harder when it didn't work, but eventually he gave up on that tactic. So Sam thought over everything The Doctor had eaten, or drank during the time he was here. He had drank some water, so Sam took to sprinkling him with water, than just finally dumped a bucket of water on him, which did nothing but get them both wet. Dean had walked in during one of the sprinklings, and just headed up stairs to his room. A few moments later he could hear the roars of the shower, and the Dean's favorite album of Bon Jovi. 

Sam had quit, he was exhausted, but didn’t feel like sleeping, so he made himself a cup of tea, hoping that would help calm him down. He had just sat on the couch with the tea, and hoped to read some of the book he had been working on before. When The Doctor sat straight up, took a big sniff, and said “Tea” and with that Sam didn’t have anymore tea. It took Sam a moment to realize what was happening, but after he did, he went in, and made two more cups of tea. 

The Doctor had another cup before he really spoke, suddenly feeling the black eye Dean had given him. “Ow” he said, after running his hand over the wound, “well, guess I kind of deserved it huh?” Sam couldn't help blurting out “Doctor, what the hell happened back there? What were those things?” “I'd rather not have to do this conversation twice, so go get your brother and I’ll explain everything.”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was quick to come down, but was also quick to start talking “No Dean, just let me talk to you for a sec-” “Why should I listen, to anything you have to say!” The Doctor was very grateful he was on the other side of the room, and that Sam was standing in front of Dean, stopping him from coming at him. Sam and Dean exchanged a few quite words, before they took a seat on the couch. “Those things back there were weeping angels. They are monsters I have bumped into before. They are some of the nastiest monsters you will ever meet. The angels are quantum locked, this mean that they can't move while they are being looked at, they are literally turned to stone in the view of any creature. Then you blink, or you turn your back, and they can move. They feed on the time energy-” “This is all well, fine, and good” Dean chimed in “but that doesn’t explain why we left Cas down there, or what those things were even doing in hell.” 

“What they were doing in hell, well, I can't give a for sure answer to that, but if you think about it, it would be an easy place to just take people. It's hell, I'm sure the demons wouldn’t miss a few people. Now, if you would let me finish. Cas was forced to stay behind. The angels might have been there for a few stray people, but they also found the TARDIS. It was there lucky day. The TARDIS in there hands would be.. let's just say very, very bad. Cas had to stay, because above all else, the angels could not get my TARDIS.” Dean started to open his mouth to say something, but the Doctor quickly said “Dean, Cas should be fine.” “What! We left him in hell how could-” “He's not in hell Dean. Now, if you would let me finish.” The Doctor waits a moment, and Dean nods “ What I hadn't told you yet, is that the weeping angels are the kindest assassins you will ever meet, because to feed off your time energy they throw you back in time. The plan was that Cas was to leave a note in this house of where he is in time, so we can go back and pick him up. So, where could he leave a note boys?”

Cas had been doing pretty well for a bit, until one of the angels when he took his eye's off it, went around him. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and the world went dark. The Doctor had told him that he could be put anywhere, but The Doctor had found that they might pull a destination out of his mind. So he thought of this first place that popped into his head.

He found himself in some strangers backyard. He immediately fell over, and he fought to keep consciousness for a bit, until his vision started to go blurry. He could see whoever owned the house was now coming to him. Cas saw a blur of blond hair, and then he blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

He woke up on the couch with some kind of bandage, on the side of his head he had hit from his fall in the yard. He sits up, unsure of what he's supposed to do in this kind of situation, when the blond come up with a cup of tea. He can't take it though, because he's in utter disbelief, of all the places in the world he's here, in Mary Winchesters living room. She is very pregnant with Dean, Cas assumes, because there are no toys or pictures of any baby around the living room.

“If you don't want it, you could just say so.” She says with a small smile, so this is where Dean got his humor. “I'm sorry.” Cas takes it from her, and she goes and sits on the chair across from him. They sit there quiet for a moment, having a bit of a stare down. “So Mr. what's your name?” Cas should have thought ahead and used a fake name, but he's not that good at human interaction, so he answers truthfully. “Castiel” She makes a strange face, “Isn't that the name of some angel in the Bible?” She asks, sipping her tea. Cas hasn't touched his. “Yes I believe so.” He replies, noting to himself he should probably try the tea, which he does.

“What exactly were you doing in my back yard?” Cas doesn't answer. He can't very well tell her the truth, and he hasn't finished making up his lie yet, when she chimes in “I had half a mind to call my husband.” She says, giving a glare, Dean looks quite a bit like his mother. “But I know my husband would probably shoot you, and I figured I ought to give you a chance, before I called the firing squad.” 

Cas thought for another moment. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Cas says, finally deciding no lie he ever came up with would fool Mary Winchester, a hunter. “Try me” She says, challenging him. Cas thinks for another moment, he can't tell her about hell, but he can give her some amount of truth. “I was sent from heaven to make sure you and you child were safe. I had a bad landing” Cas gives a small smile, but she doesn't seem amused. “Why?” Cas was expecting to have a debate on heaven, but she didn't seem to care. “Mrs. Winchester, I cannot tell you anything more than your son Dean is meant for great things” She looks suddenly surprised at his statement “How did you know the baby's name? I hadn't even told John I had made the decision yet.” She puts down her tea looking shocked. There is also a slight happiness in her eyes. “How do you know? How do you know he'll be great...No” She says, getting up, and turning to look out the sliding doors. “I don’t want to know.” a faint smile on her face. She turns back to Cas, “I'll just wait and see.” 

Cas feels a sudden rush of sadness and guilt. He wants to tell her. He wants to tell her of the two amazing boys that she brought into the world. He wants to explain that they are going to save so many people, change so many lives, but most of all he wants to tell her to hug them. To hug them everyday, because there will come a day when she can't anymore, and it is coming much sooner than she thinks. But he doesn't do any of these things, instead he does what humans do when they want something really bad “You will” he lies.

The smile that spreads on her face is huge. “I have to go.” He says to her. “I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. Please tell no one else of this visit.” She nods her head, and escorts him out of the house. “Thank you Castiel.” She gives a small smile and closes the door, and Cas walks away feeling so guilty he feels 100 pounds heavier, as his trip to Sioux Falls, South Dakota begins.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock was sleeping till Sam came in, and woke him up requesting help. They were looking for a good hiding spot in the house, and hoped Sherlock would have a few good ideas. Sherlock had a million ideas, but many of them not good, once told that the note had been hidden for a long time, how long, they didn't know. Sherlock was just searching through the room he had slept in, trying to forget the nightmares that had plagued his sleep. 

Sherlock soon finishes moving what little furniture was in the room, and checking for any other spots. He heads down stairs to Dean, who is searching through the kitchen. “Sam told me you were in hell for a while.” Deans stops for a second “And?” he asks, turning to face Sherlock. “And when did the nightmares go away?” Dean gets a sad look in his face, “They don't.” Dean stares at Sherlock for a moment before returning to his search. “I found it!” He heard Sam call, Sherlock and Dean are both running toward the door. 

Cas was grateful for the little bit of grace he had left, because he was able to fly only 3 miles away from Bobby's house. Cas is too tired though. He lays down, and takes a rest for a few moments before continuing on his way. The 3 miles only seemed like a short distance. It felt far more like 25 miles, after he was done walking. 

Cas was outside of the new business Bobby owned, his salvage yard. Cas decided he would wait until dark to go, and hide the note. Cas had a knife with him, so he wold have to find some wood that was out of the way to carve the date into. Luckily, Cas had gotten a look at the Winchester paper, so he knew the date. Cas was just going to sit in the woods and wait till the sun went down. 

Cas only had to wait a few hours. He had taken that time to decided where to put the date. Under the porch. It was a little out of the way, but he had faith the boys could find it later. Cas was very quiet, and slow getting up to the house, and it took Cas a solid hour to carve the date, figuring that it would need to be deep, just in case. When Cas had finished, he quickly ran out, down the street a ways, and waited for his ride home.


	21. Chapter 21

“It's funny, because I remember seeing this as a kid, and wondering what it was” said Sam, looking so excited he might burst. In his hands Sam held a plank of wood that said “November 5, 1978- Cas” Dean was so happy. This meant that Cas was alive, fine, and waiting for them to pick him up, somewhere near Bobby's house. “Well,” he said with a big smile. What are we waiting for?!” 

Sherlock had decided he didn't want to sleep anymore, and Sam had really wanted another ride in the TARDIS anyway, so they were all off to save Cas from 1978. The TARDIS was making that strange noise, and they were gone. 

Cas had always loved his trench coat, but tonight it was just not warm enough. Cas had decided to try and sleep, but it was no use, he was just too cold. Cas was just on the verge of sleep, when he heard the most beautiful, amazing sound he had ever heard in his life. The wheezing of the TARDIS, and just when he thought it couldn't better, he heard Dean calling his name.

Dean could care less who would hear him screaming Cas's name. Just then he heard a noise up in front of him. It was Cas, looking like he was about to freeze to death. Now, Dean was a man who prided himself on no chick flick moments, but he couldn't help running up and giving Cas a hug. To Dean's surprise Cas returned it. Cas pulled away after a moment with the biggest smile Dean had ever seen on him, and Dean looked him straight in the eyes and said “Don't you ever, do that again!” Just then Sam also ran up, and gave Cas a hug. And the three of them headed back to the TARDIS to go home.


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor had decided to make a quick stop in London first, dropping Sherlock off. “I..I just wanted to say thank you. All of you” Sherlock said, looking to all of them, and left closing the TARDIS door behind him. The Doctor stood there in shock for a moment, before saying “Wow, never seen him that emotional before.” Then he hit some switches, and they were back in the middle of Bobby's living room. 

Mycroft was busy planing the funeral. When suddenly his door opened. “ What are you stupid! I asked for no-” his voice cuts off as he looks up from his desk, to see his brother. He is in disbelief for a moment, and doesn't let reason decide what he does next. He get out of his chair, walks around his desk, and stands right in front of his brother, before throwing his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. “I thought..” He says, trying to keep back the tears he had held in since the news. “I'm so glad your okay brother!” he says, finally letting the tears flow. Mycroft is even more surprised when Sherlock returns the hug, also crying. They stand there for a moment, brothers reunited.

Bobby's house is once again filled with the wheezing of the TARDIS. “Well so much for a quiet weekend, huh?” said Sam, exiting the TARDIS, followed by the other two men. “Yes, I'm afraid I ruined it completely.” says The Doctor, leaning against the closed door of the TARDIS, with a big smile on his face. “Thank you, all of you, for your help.” He then starts to head back into the TARDIS, but before he can Sam calls “Hey Doctor, are we ever gonna see you again?” The Doctor looks in deep thought for a moment, and says, “Maybe, Sam. Maybe.” The Doctor closes the door, flips this, pushes that, and the TARDIS is gone.

 

Sherlock has been lost in memories, and only hears it the second time. “So basically” John says, looking unimpressed, “you jumped onto an airbag?” Sherlock gives a small head nod, “Yup.”

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it guys hope you enjoyed! If you liked it please leave me some kudos if you had any thoughts please feel free to comment. 
> 
> If you really enjoyed this I would encourage you to subscribe as I have three prequels on the way and I have a sequel I am in the middle of writing. :)
> 
> Thanks to all the amazing instagrams who encouraged me so much while writing this, y'all are amazing and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also just an interesting note there are 12 fandom reference through the fan fiction, did you catch them all?


End file.
